Entre momentos e contatos
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ela era feita de porcelana. Fosse por seus olhos negros cada vez mais desbotados, fosse por sua pele cada vez mais clara. Uma boneca. E de porcelana. x ROAD CAMELOT/LENALEE LEE, presente para Nanase Kei x


**Sumário:** Ela era feita de porcelana. Fosse por seus olhos negros cada vez mais desbotados, fosse por sua pele cada vez mais clara. Uma boneca. E de porcelana.

**D. Gray Man não me pertence. Mas eu pertenço ao Kanda, que pertence ao Lavi. (piada infame ç.ç')**

**Fanfic de presente para Nanase Kei**

**Betada por Raayy**

* * *

**Entre momentos e contatos**

* * *

_Eu continuo me perguntando, imaginando como  
Eu continuo fechando meus olhos  
Mas não consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça_

_Quero voar para um lugar  
Onde haja somente eu e você  
Ninguém mais assim podemos ser livres_

_-_

t.A.T.u., "All the things she said" (Tradução)

* * *

O primeiro contato foi com os olhos.

Ela caminhava, sempre com seu jeito meigo e falso, por aquela cidade que vivia incansáveis dias iguais.

Sorrisos do meio-dia, chá das catorze e trinta e sete, brigas às dezessete e dois, tudo como no dia igual ao anterior.

_Igual_.

Road os odiava por isso.

Porém, foi quando ela ouviu uma risada que não estava lá no dia anterior, o qual era igual àquele, que a viu.

Sorrindo com os cabelos negros voando, tentando alegrar uma humana inútil, ela estava lá.

Uma verdadeira boneca.

Boneca com roupa de exorcista.

Boneca chinesa com roupa de exorcista.

_(raridade)_

**X**

O segundo contato foi com as palavras.

Não eram exatamente para A Boneca, como a apelidara, e sim para O Exorcista que Earl já lhe falara.

Ele era fofo.

Mas A Boneca era linda.

Road aceitou de bom grado os ingressos, do Exorcista, não da boneca.

E então veio seu nome.

"Lenalee!"

E sorriu.

A Boneca que era uma boneca chinesa com roupa de exorcista tinha um nome.

_Lenalee_.

Soou em sua mente como a água da antiga Arca.

_Lenalee_.

Alargou o sorriso.

_(gostou)_

**X**

O terceiro contato foi com os Akumas.

Road os viu sendo cercados e _Lenalee_ usar de todas as suas forças para salvar aquele tal de Allen.

Sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, talvez. Não sabia o que era, e também não ligava.

Afinal, a luta já havia acabado.

E _Lenalee _já não mais estava consciente.

_(dormindo)_

**X**

O quarto contato foi com as mãos.

Road a arrumou, ela mesma, os cachos de _Lenalee_, com todo o cuidado, enquanto cantarolava uma canção de casamento.

O tal de Allen estava sendo pregado à parede, e a inútil mulher apenas chorava por toda aquela cena horrível que nem era tão horrível assim.

E então _Lenalee_ abriu seus olhos, por mais que não enxergasse nada além de escuridão.

Sorriu.

Negros desbotados, que logo virariam brancos como cera. Uma perfeita boneca morta, uma pena que não podia "brincar" com ela.

Road nunca brincou com nenhum humano, mas queria brincar com ela.

Talvez porque ela fosse lindamente decadente.

_(perfeita)_

**X**

O quinto contato foi com a fúria.

E _Lenalee_ acordou de sua futura diversão.

Olhos cheios de cor sem luz e de brilho sem cor.¹

E ela avançou contra os Akumas, sem medo, ao lado de Allen e protegidos por aquela humana inútil de nome Miranda.

Road sorriu.

Porque ela ainda estava vestida como uma noiva negra, com os cachos que ela mesma arrumou, balançando contra o vento que suas botas criavam e com uma fúria porque feriu seus amigos.

Ela era pateticamente linda.

Estava morbidamente perfeita.

Seria futuramente aniquilada.

_(amor)_

**X**

O sexto contato foi na antiga arca.

Road recebeu a missão de levar Allen àquele local que seria destruído.

E por mais que devesse levar Allen, puxou _Lenalee_.

Porque era ela que queria ver.

Porque era ela que iria destruir com as próprias mãos.

Porque ela era dela.

_(boneca)_

**X**

O sétimo contato foi no último andar.

Ela estava ali ao lado de Allen e do Bookman e de um humano.

Seus olhos, por mais que não demonstrassem, choravam.

Por dentro, é claro.

Menos dois amigos, isso era o que ela tinha.

No final, não teria nenhum.

_(nenhum)_

**X**

O oitavo contato foi com a mente.

Beijou Allen, mas imaginou _Lenalee_.

_Lenalee_ com seus cabelos curtos e cheirando a queimado.

_Lenalee_ e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas que não caíam, assustados.

_Lenalee_ e seu mundo nas costas.

_Lenalee_ com roupa de boneca, não de Exorcista.

_Lenalee_.

Sorriu.

Para todos, mas mais para ela.

_(perto)_

**X**

O nono contato foi com a barreira.

Protegeu, sem pensar, _Lenalee_ e seus companheiros.

Não queria ver lágrimas por outros que não fossem Allen.

E que ele morresse, porque _Lenalee_ parecia gostar demais dele, para o gosto de Road.

Road sempre foi ciumenta.

Principalmente com seus brinquedos.

_(favoritos)_

**X**

O décimo contato foi por Allen.

Ver seu irmão derrotado e destruído daquele jeito – principalmente por Tyki ser seu favorito – fez Road perder o controle e se esquecer dela.

Que _Lenalee_ pagasse pelos pecados de seu amante.

A ira, o ódio e o ciúme se mesclaram e assim ela ameaçou.

E daí que a porcelana estivesse quebrada?

Era só manter o rosto lindamente sozinho.

_(morte)_

**X**

O décimo primeiro contato foi com o Bookman Júnior.

E, do nada, tudo ao redor de Road ruiu, literalmente.

As paredes caíam, Tyki estava derrotado, Lavi se libertou e ela mesma queimava.

Hereges eram queimados vivos, lembrou uma vez.

Não sorriu, porém lembrou-se de _Lenalee_ e sua religião maldita.

Então que todos queimassem, até sua A Boneca.

Fosse no fogo do inferno,

Fosse no fogo de seu ciúme.

_(explosão)_

**X**

O décimo segundo contato foi em seus sonhos.

Lá, Road viu e ouviu os gritos de _Lenalee_.

E eles formavam canções de amor ao redor da música tocada pelo Musician.

Sorriu.

Num mundo destruído, ela foi a única que sobreviveu.

E entre os cadáveres de seus amigos, ela estava.

Com seus olhos desbotando cada vez mais.

E sua pele que a cada segundo tornava-se mais pálida.

A última humana viva, porém não a única, pois logo ela cairia.

Nos braços dela.

_(Road)_

**X**

O décimo terceiro contato foi com a derrota...

...dos Exorcistas.

Observou Earl of the Millennium mover magicamente seus dedos e criar a atmosfera perfeita para aquelas bonecas.

Para Tyki, um jovem chamado Kanda.²

Para Jasdebi, Cross.

Para ele mesmo, Allen.

E para ela, Road, _Lenalee._

_(perfeição)_

**X**

Aqueles olhos pretos desbotados para sempre a encararam.

_(Primeiro contato: os olhos)_

"Você ainda tem ingressos para o teatro?" Perguntou, cinicamente.

_(Segundo contato: as palavras)_

Os Akumas se acercaram, para ver aquela cena linda que era a Exorcista chinesa com roupa de noiva.

_(Terceiro contato: os Akumas)_

E as mãos de Road tocaram no cabelo curto, enrolando a franja dela, delicadamente.

_(Quarto contato: as mãos)_

As lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de _Lenalee_, enraivecidas por aquele final.

_(Quinto contato: a fúria)_

A Nova Arca então se moveu, ao som de música clássica, enfeitando ainda mais o clima de festas daquela família.

_(Sexto contato: a arca)_

Na janela do último andar, Road e _Lenalee_ observaram da "janela" criada para elas, a destruição do mundo.

_(Sétimo contato: o último andar)_

E a mente de Road criou poemas sobre os antigos companheiros de sua A Boneca, e estes dançaram até sua boca sorridente.

_(Oitavo contato: a mente)_

Para proteger sua A Boneca, Road criou a melhor de suas barreiras, como um receptáculo para manter _Lenalee_ longe do pó que viria a se formar.

_(Nono contato: a barreira)_

E Road "pegou" emprestado Allen e o colocou à frente de _Lenalee_, apenas para lembra-la que ele estava morto e ela não. "E os vivos devem permanecer juntos, _Lena_... Por mais que seja por pouco tempo".

_(Décimo contato: Allen)_

Antes de colocá-la para "dormir", recitou algumas frases que haviam no único livro descrito pelo Bookman Júnior, o tal de Lavi, sempre com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

_(Décimo primeiro contato: o Bookman Júnior)_

Por mais que não soubesse como seriam os sonhos de _Lenalee_, Road podia afirmar que seriam com ela. Ela matando o tal de Lavi e aquela depressiva da Miranda. E rindo. Rindo da patética cena. E sua A Boneca, choraria neles.

_(Décimo segundo contato: os sonhos)_

Então _Lenalee_ "dormiu". E naquele momento, Road percebeu a verdade. Ela era feita de porcelana. Fosse por seus olhos negros cada vez mais desbotados, fosse por sua pele cada vez mais clara. Uma boneca. E de porcelana.

_(Décimo terceiro contato: a derrota)_

**X**

E seus lábios juntaram-se com os dela, num beijo de boa noite e de despedida, nos lábios ainda quentes de _Lenalee_.

_(Décimo quarto contato: o beijo)_

* * *

¹ - segundo a arte, o preto é a ausência de todas as cores e ausência de luz.

² - PORQUE TYKIxKANDA É AMOR D8 –linchada-

* * *

Segunda fanfic yuri que eu fiz, primeira postada aqui e, assim como a anterior, ruim. Desculpe Nana, mas eu pelo menos tentei ç.ç' Não que tenha ficado algo "Oh, que foda!" mas... i.i

Minha base foram os 14 Noah, e 14 contatos diferentes. Sim, uns eu inventei e eu matei a Terra e a Lenalee no final ç.ç' Mas ao menos teve o Kanda i.i'/ Ao final, é uma pequena descrição do fim da Lenalee, após ter perdido tudo e todos :3

Obrigada à Raayy que leu essa fic sem entender nada de DGM, te amo ç.ç'

Cara, tô com vergonha de postar isso. Tentei criar algo fodasticamente foda para você, e nada ç.ç' Só saiu essa coisa de oito páginas que nem pode ser chamada de ruim, e sim de horrível.

Até que eu gostei de umas frases, porém não é nada muito grandioso i.i

Sinto muito amor ç.ç'

Por favor, dêem suas opiniões através de uma **review** 8D


End file.
